


On the run

by Vanityandrobron12



Series: On the run [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, No Kids - Freeform, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: Debbie and Ross have to leave emmerdale





	1. Chapter 1

Debbie and Ross rushed out of dale view  
Ross was packing a car up, while Debbie was telling charity what happened  
She ran up and hugged her  
“Mum, me and Ross have to leave for good”  
“Why what’s happened”  
“It’s joe he’s dead, he went into cardiac arrest after the attack, and his sentence had gone from assault to murder, so I need to get him to France, dad has a mate there who can put a roof over our heads for now”  
“No no no debbie”  
Vanessa piped up  
“Please tell me you’re not actually serious”  
Then Noah piped up  
“Come on what choice has he got”  
Charity pipes up  
“Her choice is to stay here with her family”  
“Well then mum I choose Ross don’t I”   
“Debbie please think about it”  
“Listen mum, Ross is already packing the car up, don’t make this harder than it already is”  
“So you’re gonna walk away from your kids, and you’re brothers”  
“Mum please don’t”  
“No you are not going on the run again, you’re stopping here”

At dale view

“Ross where are you gonna go”  
“I don’t know pete, France probably, apparently Cain has a contact who’s agreed to put a roof over our heads for a while”  
“Don’t Go Ross”  
“I have to Finn”  
“At least let me try dad again”  
“If I don’t go now Finn, I might not get the chance”  
“What about Sarah,jack, and Moses”  
“Once were settled, they can come visit, I love you Finn, and you pete, come here, both of you”  
Ross hugs both of them   
“Pete, look after the kids for me, send me photos, I’ll get cain to give you my new number when we’ve left, tell charity as well Yeah”

Outside the village hall

“Mum come on, we need to go”  
Ross pipes up  
“Debbie come on”  
“I’ll be in touch as soon as a can Okay”  
“Yeah, I’ll just tell Johnny that you’re gonna email him”  
Vanessa pipes up  
“What she means is she loves you to pieces, we all do, always”  
Debbie hugged Vanessa  
“I love you too”  
Debbie turns to Noah  
“I’m gonna miss you so much”  
Debbie hugged Noah  
“Go on go”  
Ross pipes up  
“Don’t worry, I’ll look after her, Charity, look after Moses Yeah”  
“Yeah course”  
They get into ross’ car, and they drive off out of the village  
Debbie sees charity hugging Vanessa and crying as they leave the village, probably for good


	2. The hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They book into a hotel, but it’s only temporary

They gave the woman 100 pounds  
“So that’s a hundred pounds received from”  
She points to Ross  
“Mr break-well, Rory break-well”  
She hands Robert a piece of paper and walks off  
“We should be getting to Dover”  
“What have i said, we can’t go until Mandy has finished the passports, listen, 24 hours, and we’ll be in France”  
“If we get there”  
“Hey debs, we’ll get there, I’m not leaving without you Okay”

Back at dale view

Pete speaks to charity

“Charity How’s moses”  
“He’s settled Pete”  
Then Emma pipes up  
“Settled, how can he be settled, his parents have abandoned him”  
Noah pipes up  
“One minute there on the run, the next the police are here, it’s messing with my head”  
Emma turns to Finn  
“Why didn’t you try and stop him”  
“Listen mum I tried, he wouldn’t listen, I said to choose his family, and he said that he’s gonna choose Debbie because she’s his family”  
Charity pitched in  
“That’s the exact thing she said to me”  
Noah pipes up  
“He had no choice, it was either run or rot in prison”  
Emma speaks “Well we would have had visiting rights”  
Charity speaks “Yeah and Debbie would still be here for her kids, what if that’s it, what if we never see them again”  
Noah speaks “Don’t say that mum” Charity speaks “Well it’s true Noah, were never gonna see them again”  
Then the doorbell rang  
Emma answered the phone  
“It’s the police, let’s just stick to the story okay”  
Emma let’s the police in  
Ds wise speaks to charity  
“So you haven’t heard from them since last night”  
Charity shakes her head  
“And you have no idea where they’ve gone for their mystery holiday”  
Charity speaks “No we’ve been through all this, it’s like I’ve told you’re colleague, Debbie wanted to keep it a surprise so there’s nothing more I can say”  
Vanessa pipes up  
“Is this police harassment, or an excuse to pester my fiancé”  
Vanessa pipes up  
“No she didn’t”  
“Vanessa you’re really not helping, they could be anywhere, Scotland, Wales you name it can’t this wait until Monday, coz they’ll be back by then”  
DS wise turns to Noah “You’re very quiet Noah, you must know where they are”  
Noah speaks “It’s like mum said, Debbie wanted it to be a surprise”  
DS wise speaks “Yeah, But, you’re her brother, you see her everyday”  
Emma pipes up  
“No need to hound the poor boy”  
Pete puts a hand on Noah’s shoulder and speaks to DS wise  
“They’ll probably call later, and when they do, you’ll be the first to know”  
DS wise speaks “Yeah well I can’t take that chance I’m afraid”  
He turns to his colleague  
“Send a circulating message out along with the descriptions, we need debbie dingle detained on a charge of murder”  
The police leave, they go on a hunt for debbie and ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	3. The passport prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah sorts out the passports for Ross and Debbie

Back at the hotel, Debbie was sat, staring at the clock  
Ross enters through the door  
“I’ve left Mandy a message, she should get back to us soon and I’ve put a cover on the car”  
Debbie nods while still staring at the clock  
“I wonder what Noah’s doing now, he’s probably having his breakfast, putting honey on his cornflakes, I mean who even does that”  
Debbie smirks at the memory of her brother  
Ross moves to sit on the couch next to debbie  
“Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life on the run Ross”  
“I said so didn’t I”  
“Yeah, That was yesterday, when we didn’t have time to breath, look maybe this is a mistake, if you want to go back, then go back”  
“Go back? Like we’ve even got that choice”  
“I don’t but you do Ross”  
“I’ve been on the run before Debbie, I’ll do it again”  
“You shouldn’t have to, And I feel terrible for ripping a father away from three kids, you don’t have to come with me, I’d understand”  
“Like I can just walk away from you debbie, and anyway, you’d never survive with your French”  
They both chuckle a bit  
“Listen debbie, I’m going nowhere”  
Debbie moved her hand off of ross’ arm and hugs him

Debbie is looking at a picture of her, Johnny, Ryan, Noah, Vanessa And Charity all together, and Moses, jack and Sarah when Ross comes through, on the phone to Mandy   
“Right So when exactly are we talking, what no, that’s no use at all mandy, well don’t you know anybody else that can do it, you know what Mandy forget it, thanks for nothing”  
Ross hangs up the phone  
“Ross, What’s going on”  
Then they hear sirens, and Debbie gets up out of her seat  
They both run to the window, to see the owner of the hotel, signalling for the sirens   
Ross speaks up  
“What no she can’t have reported us”  
They are both hiding at the walls beside the window  
“Ross I told this place was a bad idea”  
They hear the sirens getting closer when Debbie speaks up  
“Oh it’s an ambulance”  
Ross speaks up  
“Must be for her mother”  
They both move to sit on the couch  
“Ross what did mandy say”  
“That she can’t get us passports for another week”  
“Another week, we can’t do another week here, we’re risking it here as it is”  
“What you think I don’t know that debs”  
“Give me you’re phone”  
“Why Debbie, What are you gonna do”  
“Plan B, just pass me your phone”  
Ross hands his phone to debbie  
He watches as Debbie types in an number, then calls Adam

At butlers

Cain’s putting his coat on, when he sees that Adams phone is ringing  
He picks it up and Debbie answers  
“Hello”  
Debbie shakes her head and asks  
“Where’s Adam”  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favourite child”  
“Where’s Adam”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know”  
“Dad just go and get Adam”  
Then Ross pipes up  
“What cain”  
Debbie puts the phone on speaker  
“Listen we’re desperate here dad, we’re not playing games, if we don’t get passports in the next 24 hours we're finished”  
“Passports?”  
“Yes just go and get Adam”  
“Adam is not here, but, I do know the perfect fella”

At dale view

Noah answers the door to cain  
“Oh it’s you”  
He enters and shuts the door  
“Come to gloat have we, Well you’ll be glad to know that the police are already looking for them”  
“Yeah I heard”  
“Now Debbie’s phone is switched off, so I can’t even warn her”  
“Yeah”  
“You know what, I might as well delete her number, she’s not gonna pick up is she”  
“Yeah listen noah,”  
“Look whatever you’ve got to say cain”  
“Look I need you’re help, Debbie called me, on a burner phone”  
“Why would she phone you”  
“well he phoned Adam’s phone and I picked up but anyhow, they need some fake IDs, so I need you to get hold of some documents for me”  
“Some kind of scam is this Yeah”  
“Oh as if I’d do that at a time like this, Look if you get them now, I can have them done by 4”  
“4? Don’t talk soft”  
“No, I know this professional, Larry, he’s been doing fast track way before the post office, unless you want them to get arrested that is”  
He’s about to walk to the front door  
“It just doesn’t make sense does it, why would you stick your neck out for two people that you can’t stand”  
“Because I’m a dingle, and despite everything, that thief sister of yours is family, so are you going to get them or what”

At the back of the hotel

Ross is ranting to debbie   
“How could we be stupid, not only does your dad hate us, he’s a complete joke, and we’re expecting passports”  
“He’ll come through”  
“Oh Debbie wake up, he was supposed to be here an hour ago”  
Debbie shushes Ross  
She looks around the corner and sees Cain  
“What was that you were saying Ross”  
They walk up to cain  
“Sorry, there was a fifty mile speed limit and ten mile roadworks”  
“Never mind all that cain, have you got them or what”  
Cain looks in the van  
He hands one to debbie and one to Ross  
“One for Danielle princes and one for Rory breakwell”  
They both look at the passports  
Ross speaks up  
“Yeah, these should do the job”  
“See, I have my uses, despite what some people might think”  
They hear rustling in the back of the van  
Debbie speaks to cain through gritted teeth  
“You better not of grassed us up”  
“Are you insane, I’ve just brought fake IDs”  
The door opens and Noah jumps out  
“Sorry, the door was jammed”  
Ross started shouting at cain  
“What were you thinking, he’s 15, he shouldn’t be getting mixed up in all this”  
“Oh just because I’m over 21 it’s fine for me to get arrested, did you honestly think I’d bring him here”  
Debbie then speaks up  
“You did you drove him here”  
“How was i supposed to know he’d snuck in back”  
Cain spoke to Noah  
“The police could of followed you, we could’ve all been banged up coz of you”  
“Right I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I just couldn’t bare not seeing you again debbie, I didn’t know what I was signing up for yesterday, I thought I’d be able to come visit, that’s not gonna happen is it”  
Debbie shakes her head  
Cain speaks to Noah  
“You’ve seen her now, so get back in the van”  
“No, no I’m staying”  
“Noah, you know you can’t”  
“Look, you can’t live without Ross right, and I can’t live without you, both of you, you’re my family alright, so from now on, wherever you go I go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Ross say goodbye to their families

Ross is waiting outside of the flat that they’re staying in, while Debbie talks to cain  
“I need to go in half an hour”  
“That’s something we can both agree on”  
“Well Debbie If Noah’s coming with me, we need to have a conversation”  
Ross then speaks to debbie  
“Is he asleep”  
Cain turns to Ross  
“I was just saying”  
Ross interrupts Cain  
“I heard”  
“I didn’t want to stay here in the first place, if you want someone taking back, you’d better go and wake him”  
Ross speaks up  
“Well it’s not my decision”  
“Well can someone decide please, let’s not forget the massive risk I’m taking just by being here”  
Ross speaks to cain  
“No one has forgotten Alright, and we appreciate what you’ve done”  
“Cutting and running, it’s the best life you two are gonna have under the circumstances, but for a young boy, always having to look over his shoulder”  
Cain is interrupted by Noah  
“So what, it’s better this than being left behind on my own”  
Cain speaks to Noah  
“Well you won’t be on your own, you’ll have charity, Vanessa and your mates” “No I want to stay with Debbie”  
Cain then speaks up  
“I haven’t got time to argue, Look don’t leave the cottage until you’re actually ready to leave for good, right? I won’t Hang about, you’ll have to take him in the car”  
Ross shouts over at cain  
“Cain, Thanks”  


Inside the cottage

Debbie is filming a video for charity, Noah is holding his phone, she’s crying  
“It’s all my fault mum, this is so stupid, I guess erm I guess what I’m trying to say is erm, is I’m grateful to you, I’m grateful to you, more than you’ll ever know, and, I love you all very much, and promise me, that when jack and Moses and Darius and Johnny are older, you’ll show them this video, and tell them what happened, and make sure they don’t forget, who their real parents are, make sure you show Sarah, make sure you give them everything that me and Ross can’t, and make sure you keep them safe”  
Debbie then speaks to Noah  
“Noah turn it off”  
Noah ends the video  
Ross sits next to debbie and asks if Noah is okay  
“Yeah, it’s embarrassing, the state of me”  
Debbie speaks, she’s still crying  
“Huh Yeah, both of us”  
Then Ross speaks  
“I wouldn’t worry about it, once Noah’s edited it all, you’ll have whiskers on you”  
They all chuckle a bit at that  
Debbie speaks  
“It’s brilliant, the last thing my mum’s gonna see of me is a video, where I’m a weeping mess, wearing bunny ears and comedy glasses, you’re really dignified”  
Then Ross speaks to Noah  
“You should really think if you want to say something to your mum or you’re brothers, it’s up to you”  
“I don’t know, maybe later”  
Ross speaks to Noah again  
“Noah, there isn’t going to be a later”

Outside the cottage

Noah is leaning on a fence  
Ross goes to speak to him  
“You feeling any better”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I think we might need to split up for a bit”  
Ross replies  
“Yeah”  
“Yeah coz if I use my real name, they’ll track me down, might have to wait somewhere else for a bit, until cain can sort me out anyway”  
Debbie walks up behind Ross  
Ross replies to Noah  
“You got it all sussed then haven’t you”  
“Yeah sorting stuff”  
“Why don’t you turn round so then we can talk properly”  
“Noah listen, you’ll become another person you know, forever”  
“It’s just a name”  
“It’s not that easy, trust me I know”  
“Didn’t say it was”  
“Then you’ll be on your own, in another country, for a while, and you won’t even speak the language”  
“Everyone speaks English Ross, please, don’t try and talk me out of this, I doesn’t matter what you say Ross”  
Debbie speaks up  
“It’s not like this isn’t stressful already, and I already think I’m ruining his life, without yours as well now Noah, and there’s mum and Vanessa, they’ll be even more heartbroken if you come with us”  
“No, no I’m coming with you”  
Ross speaks to Noah  
“Your not, I’m sorry noah, but you’re not coming with us”  
Noah runs off back into the cottage, crying  
Ross and Debbie both hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. Saying goodbye part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say goodbye to their families

Debbie and Noah are sat outside the cottage

“Do you really think I’m okay about leaving you and Johnny behind, coz I’m not, but look where we are Noah, there is no right answer, if you come with us, Yeah, Alright Yeah it makes me feel happy but in return, you and Johnny spend the rest of your life hiding away from the world and I don’t want that for either of you, you’ve both got too much to offer”  
“And What about you debbie”  
“What about me”  
“That you spend the rest of your life hiding away, from mum, from Vanessa, from your dad and Ryan and Adam”

Ross packed up Noah’s things and placed them in the car  
Debbie speaks to Noah  
“I’m sorry, but the longer we leave it”  
Noah interrupts her  
“I know”  
“We need to think of somewhere safe to drop you as well”  
Noah hugs Debbie  
“You’ve got this Noah Okay, you’ve got it, listen, when you get back to the village, I want you to tell Johnny how much his big sister loves him okay”  
Debbie kisses him on the head  
Noah turns to Ross  
“Look after her”  
“Yeah I promise”  
Noah gives Ross a hug too  
“Bye Ross”  
“Bye Noah”  
Debbie speaks to Noah  
“Listen, it will only be a while, we’ll be in touch eventually”  
Noah nods and gets into the car  
Debbie speaks to Ross  
“Get everything ready, as soon as I’m back, we’re going”  
Ross nods as Debbie gets into the car

Debbie drives Noah to a lay-by  
“Right, stow away, ring Vanessa, tell her where you’ll be waiting”  
“I can already hear her, stressing about which junction to take”  
Debbie smiles a bit at that  
Noah bursts into tears  
“Oh, come here, come here”  
She hugs Noah  
“I’m sorry”  
“It’s fine Noah”  
“Your Alright you”  
Noah finishes Debbie’s sentence  
“As little brothers go”  
“Yeah, struck lucky didn’t I”  
“Your only saying that because you’re never gonna see me again”  
“Says who”  
“Listen debbie, make sure it’s worth it Yeah, be happy, every minute”  
“Listen, Noah, I will do my best”  
“I love you debs”  
“I love you too noah, go on get out, before I change my mind”  
Noah chuckles a bit at that  
Noah gets out the car  
Debbie starts then engine, then drives off

In the car

Charity and Vanessa are trying to find noah,  
Vanessa speaks to Noah on speaker phone, Charity is driving  
“Your gonna be at starsby lay-by”  
“Yeah”  
“Right well we’re nearly there sweetheart, Cain gave us the heads up”  
“Listen Vanessa, your probably really mad at me for this aren’t you”  
“No no no, I’m not mad with you mate, it’s just me and your mum have been going nuts with worry, is debbie with you”  
“No, she just dropped me off and went”  
“Okay just look out for us Okay love”  
“Okay ness”  
“Bye love”  
“Bye”  
They stop the car  
“Right that car, it’s just pulled in behind us”  
“And charity”  
“It’s DS wise”  
“What, What are we gonna do”  
DS wise walk up to charity’s car  
“Listen I swear I put in the right postcode, we’re going to see Sarah, she’s in hospital”  
DS wise gets into the car  
He looked at the destination  
He turned to his colleague  
“Right we need all available units to ingleshire cottage, miller lane, starsby, looks like our suspect Debbie dingle’s there”  
He runs back to his car, Charity gets back into the car  
Noah runs out from behind a van  
“What’s going on”  
Vanessa speaks to Noah  
“They’ve got the address Noah, they’re going there now”  
“But it’s only down the road, debbie’s Got no chance”  
Noah gets into the car

Back at the cottage

Ross speaks to debbie  
“How was he, was he alright”  
“Yeah, Yeah he was”  
Then debbie’s phone rang  
“It’s noah”  
“Ignore it, He’ll be wanting you to change your mind, you can ring him once we’re on the road”  
Police head towards the cottage  
“Get all the exits covered”  
“Ready”  
“Yeah”  
They enter the house  
“Debbie dingle, it’s the police, are you in here”  
“No sign”  
“Nothing yet Sargent”  
“Spread out, cover all the surrounding areas”  
Debbie and Ross are hidden behind the trees  
Debbie speaks to Ross  
“This place is gonna be teaming”  
“We’ve gotta go”  
“Where Ross”  
“Anywhere, come on, let’s go, come on, we need to get you out of the country debs”  
Debbie follows Ross through the forest  
“Do you think they saw us Ross”  
“They can’t have Can they, let’s just sit tight here for a bit”  
“What and wait to get caught”  
“No debs, wait for you to get your breath back, you look like your gonna fall over”  
“I’m fitter than you, Right we need to get moving, I need to give something to my mum Ross, and I left all the money at the cottage”  
“Brilliant Debbie, So We’ve got no money, no car, we might as well add no hope to that now as well”  
“Ross of course we’ve got hope, it’s you and me isn’t it”  
Debbie rang her mum  
“Hey debs”  
“Hey mum, we need some money, anything you can get, Please, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate, you know that”  
“I know, I know love, and I’m desperate to see you”  
Noah speaks to Vanessa, “Is Debbie Okay” Debbie hears Noah through the phone “Listen mum, tell noah I’m fine, we need help getting out of here”  
“Okay debs how much do you need darling, 2 grand”  
“Just whatever you can get, and then I’ll meet you at the lay-by where I left noah yeah”  
“Okay just wait for my call Okay, I’ll be as quick as I can Okay, but just please please please be carful okay love, both of you, there’s police everywhere, I love you”  
“I love you too mum, see you in a bit”  
Debbie hangs up the phone

They find a spot to sit in the forest  
“They lay-by is just over there, we should be alright here for a bit”  
“She’ll take ages Ross”  
“She won’t”  
Ross sees Debbie taking off her watch  
“In fact, I’m gonna give her this, so then she can give it to jack”  
Ross takes off his chain and watch  
“I want my chain to go to moses, and my watch to go to Darius, and your locket Debbie, can go to Sarah”  
“Yeah, Good idea”  
“You will see the kids again debbie”  
“I won’t get to see them grow up, I kinda made that choice”  
They sit down by a tree  
“Well, whey they do grow up, they’ll see how much you sacrifice for the people you love, I can always see them, and I’ll tell you how they are all doing”  
“Do you know what my trouble is Ross, you”  
“Right back at you debs”  
“Coz no matter how hard we try, we’re always sat waiting for trouble to find us”  
“Huh Yeah, last time, I mean, we are getting on a bit now”  
“Yeah, I reckon we want to start growing old gracefully”  
“Starting from tomorrow, I don’t think you’ll buy a new motor, it’s a banger, maybe we could get a veg patch, I mean it’s what you Barton’s do isn’t it, gardening”  
“No but I will buy some kick ass motorbikes though”  
“I think we deserve it ross, a happy ending”  
“Listen debs, I’d rather live out my days, my best life with you”  
Debbie leans in for a kiss  
Her phone goes off  
“It’s mum, they’ve got the money”  
“I guess this is it then debs”  
“Debbie you go get the money from charity, I’ll meet this bloke down at the pub, Okay”  
“Right Okay Ross”  
“Are you Alright with this now”  
“I am trying to convince myself, but it has got disaster written all over it”  
“You want to say a proper goodbye to your mum don’t you debs”  
“Yeah, Of course I do, but not while the police are carting me off”  
“Listen, we're gonna have the best life, I promise”  
They kiss again  
“Right, listen, I’ll be waiting Okay”  
“Okay debs”

At the lay-by 

Debbie is hidden behind a van  
She can see her mum, Vanessa and Noah get out of the car  
“Mum”  
Charity looks over  
Debbie beckons her closer using her hand  
Charity runs and gives Debbie a hug  
“God, I can’t believe that your here”  
“I’m sorry mum”  
“Hey none of that matters Okay, as long as you and Ross are safe, the kids they are safe”  
“Okay”  
Noah spoke up  
“Hello stranger, anyone would think you liked saying goodbye”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah well I never properly got a chance to say so I know what I want to say”  
Debbie speaks  
“Be good, eat well, wear clean clothes I know”  
“No no no no no debbie, you, you are my world okay, you and your brothers”  
They hug each other  
Vanessa walks up to debbie and hands her the cash  
“Thanks Vanessa, I’ll pay you back”  
“I don’t want it back, I want you to spend every single penny on being safe alright”  
Debbie nods and speaks to Vanessa  
“I promise, your already an amazing mum, and your an amazing second mum you know, and I hope that any future kids know that Okay, they won’t know how lucky they are”  
Vanessa hugs Debbie  
“Debbie I’m the lucky one having you in my life, although you did just cost me 3 grand”  
They laugh a bit at that  
“Yeah actually, could you give these to the kids, it’s mine and Ross watches and my locket and Ross chain”  
“Of course I will”  
“Listen, we're all still family okay mum”  
“How long have we got debs”  
“Ross will be here in a minute mum, make sure Johnny knows how amazing his big sister is Yeah”  
“Of course, every single day”  
They both hug again  
They hear sirens  
“Someone’s seen us”  
Vanessa checks to see if it’s the police  
“Debbie hide”  
Debbie hid behind the van  
Noah speaks to debbie  
“No it’s too close, you just need to go now”  
“I can’t, that’s where Ross is”  
Debbie takes off running into the forest  
“Charity stop her”  
Charity runs after Debbie  
Debbie sees Ross getting arrested for murder  
“Ross barton I’m arresting you for the murder of Joseph Tate, you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be used as evidence”  
“Whats he doing, mum what’s he doing”  
“Debbie no”  
“Mum get off me”  
Vanessa speaks  
“He must of handed himself in”  
“Why would be do that mum”  
Vanessa replies for charity  
“For you love”  
“I don’t get it, we were supposed to do this together, what am I going to do without him mum”  
Charity had an arm around Debbie so then she couldn’t run after the police car, Debbie just held onto her mum and cried  
As the police car went past, Debbie spoke  
“Ross, no”  
Ross waved goodbye to her as he was taken to the station  
He left debbie crying in charity’s arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
